


Softly and Safely Sleeping

by charcolor



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Fluttershy has Pinkie Pie spend the night with her, and thinks of all the reasons she loves her so much.(Gift for my friend Flo)





	Softly and Safely Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianpinkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbianpinkie).



> this is a gift for one of my best friends, flo (@lesbianpinkie on tumblr and twitter). she has done so much for me and i hope i can give her the same happiness in the future.
> 
> i also hope this isn't too short, and it's written well enough to give a good amount of that happiness.

Fluttershy hadn't ever really slept beside anypony in such an intimate manner before, but instead of being nervous and unaccustomed like she expected, she was very content. If she were to choose before it happened, she wouldn't have chosen anypony other than Pinkie Pie.

One of the more obvious reasons for this was Pinkie Pie's fluffiness. She was probably the fluffiest pony Fluttershy had ever met in her life. Her mane and tail felt like big puffs of cotton, and her coat was just like a thick, soft blanket. Once they'd settled into Fluttershy's bed and held to each other, it was impossible for Fluttershy not to snuggle lovingly against her.

Pinkie Pie welcomed it, of course. She giggled quietly and kissed Fluttershy's forehead gently. "You're so  _soft!_ " she exclaimed in an elated whisper. While Fluttershy was burying her face into her chest, she was clinging to one of the yellow wings lightly wrapped around her. "I love you!"

Another reason Fluttershy enjoyed this was because of how happy Pinkie always ended up making her feel. Even if Fluttershy was distraught or depressed, somehow Pinkie could always make her smile the way she was now. "I love you too," Fluttershy murmured. They were always saying those words to each other. It had been a few months since their first date and their first kiss, but since they'd been best friends for long before that, Fluttershy felt that their love for each other was everlasting. It was an invisible wave of joy and affection that washed over Fluttershy every second she was with Pinkie. It was no different right now, in peaceful darkness, surrounded by the sense of wonderful softness. Pinkie was fluffy, the blanket was plush and clean, and the sheets were as light and gentle as feathers.

Fluttershy never really felt unsafe in her own bedroom, but somehow having Pinkie by her made everything a little more secure. Maybe it was because she wasn't as alone. Sometimes she'd have nightmares, or night terrors, or panic attacks, and so whichever animals were in the room with her would come to her aid. Tonight, she'd shut the door and kept out all the animals. Pinkie had said she didn't mind if Fluttershy wanted to let her friends in, but Fluttershy fretted that they'd accidentally disturb her. Fluttershy doubted she'd have much trouble sleeping tonight, but if she did, Pinkie was here. As much as Fluttershy loved and treasured her animals, they didn't give her the exact kind of safety Pinkie did. There wasn't a single day that passed without Pinkie reminding her how much she loved her, and all the reasons why. It certainly made Fluttershy feel a lot better about herself. She wondered if she was good at returning the favor. It wasn't as if she could ask something like "do I make you feel overjoyed and grateful for everything in your life that led to the fate of us falling in love?" She couldn't confess that either, lest Pinkie be pressured into trying too hard to show her own appreciation in such a straightforward way.

She kissed Pinkie on the neck and hoped that this would suffice for now. Pinkie was mostly asleep at this point, and only replied with a drowsy murmur. She usually snored. Fluttershy thought it was really adorable when she did. She'd have to remember to tell her that, even if she was quiet right now.

Pinkie smelled really nice, too. It was probably an odd thing to observe, but when Fluttershy nuzzled deeply into her chest like this it was hard not to notice the scent of strawberry pastries mixed with the fresh night air that had followed them from their hilltop stargazing. Pinkie seemed to carry the scent of different kinds of pastries every day, which wasn't a surprise considering she lived in a bakery, but it was still another thing Fluttershy admired.

She softly chuckled to herself. This was the first time she'd had Pinkie spend the night with her like this, and all she ended up thinking about was all the things she loved about her. Maybe she could tell that to Pinkie in the morning, too. Maybe the next time Pinkie complimented her, Fluttershy could compliment her back and they could have a battle of compliments. But then there was the risk of making Pinkie feel like she didn't show enough appreciation, when it was obvious that Pinkie cherished every second she spent with Fluttershy. It would feel conceited of Fluttershy to think that had Pinkie not declared that sentiment several times to nearly everypony she ran into. Fluttershy had certainly gotten the message by now.

She aimed to give the same message of gratitude and dedication as their path continued.

"I love you," Fluttershy repeated in the quietest exhale as she closed her eyes and snuggled against her dozing girlfriend. It was no use worrying about whether Fluttershy was good enough. The soft, safe sensation surrounding her was unbelievably pleasant, and she needed to treasure it. She let herself drift into sleep, and she let her waking thoughts of just how comforting it was to lie here beside her beloved fade into a quiet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i usually disable anonymous comments, but i've decided to step out of my comfort zone. i appreciate constructive criticism on some works, but this is not one of them. please do not be harsh.
> 
> flo, if you're reading this (i sure hope you are, because that's kind of the point) i hope you like it, i'm sorry if i come off as pushy or clingy i just appreciate our friendship a lot...


End file.
